What You Never Expected
by Azriel Vincettia
Summary: I'm not what you would call normal. My name isn't Bella, and I'm not a vampire,nor am I a werewolf. But I do know the Cullens, and I want you to know my side.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, I never will and never have, nor do I own any character other than Tanai and her family.**

**Enjoy my story, if you don't like it, tough. I had the irresistable urge to write it, and so there. XP nyah.**

**------------------------------**

Not everything is as it seems, and not everyone is happy with the idea of living a good run and then dying. I knew when I entered high school that I was too inconsistent to live a good proper life the way my mom wanted me to. I knew that. The day I started at Forks High, was the day I started my little 'project'; I had already found the perfect house to do it in, and so that's when I started my book. I want it to be done before I go.

Your probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about, so I'll make it simple.

My name is Tanai Markle, and on my eighteenth birthday I'm going to commit suicide.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Death

Things aren't always what they seem, when some one tells you that they are going to commit suicide, they usually mean it in a ' Oh, I just can't go on, my life sucks' blah, blah, blah kind of way. That isn't what I'm after. I'm not terminally depressed, and I don't much care about the whole 'leaving everyone behind' thing. I'll haunt them till their sick of me, if they really want a pesky poltergeist hanging around.

I don't want to grow up and become a doctor, or a lawyer, or anything at all, really. I want to be a ghost.

I know, weird aspiration, right? But it isn't like I'm scared to die, I just want to make sure I choose the right place, and have all my material pulled together. I figure that after I'm dead I won't remember all that much, so I should at least try to make myself a sort of 'guide' book to being dead, but still have who I was when I was alive.

I'll hide it in the attic or something so that the people who move into my house won't ever find it.

My story isn't that complicated, but its interesting, and don't worry, the vampires will come along eventually, but have patience, yeah?

It starts now.

---------------------------

The sun was really bright that day, my last day alive. I wanted something cheery to cover in blood.

…

That's sort of a lie, I decided hanging myself was the best option out there, less mess for the people who have to clean me up, you know? Either way, when I got out of bed, I still remember writing in my diary to myself, another thing I was going to hide in my new home. I wasn't an original resident of Forks, In truth I came from Vancouver, which technically I should think wouldn't be that far to some. I was only glad I was still in the pine forests I loved and grew up in, even if their landscape had changed.

Things after that are a blur, All I really remember was waking up in my new home. It was tall, with a large garage, pretty fancy actually. Judging by the picture I gave myself of my old home, it's a vast improvement, if not a little too spacious for my tastes.

Things were streamlined and new-age looking, hopefully I would get a family soon, I didn't want to be in this huge place alone forever. I don't quite know who found me, but they mentioned something about being so sorry to this one lady, saying how the note had been very up front and honest. I later learned while looking through my book that the lady I saw had been my mother, go figure, right?

My first years of being a ghost were so much easier with that book. I knew why I was a ghost, new who I was and how I acted. I knew everything about myself straight from eye color to favorite color. From what I read, most ghosts didn't get that luxury, and I was really happy with my own insight, to have thought so far ahead. I had even left the book open to the page about moving solid objects! Who knew the internet and movies would come into use when you were a ghost, yeah? I didn't know how much time passed while I stayed there, I would stop to learn things from the books in the shelves, I taught myself piano, but after a while I ran out of things to do.

After all, there are only so many things you can do by yourself, and apparently things get done faster when you don't have to sleep, eat, or use the bathroom. So I explored my home, and discovered what was where, and eventually wandered outside of the house.

Its odd, I know, to never have thought to do so before, but I had been learning the extent of my ghostly abilities, amongst other things…

The first thing I learned was that I couldn't leave the clearing that the property rested on, the second, that I could wear a bracelet. To be perfectly honest, it's a remnant of the noose that I hung myself with, because the lazy bastards who took my body forgot to clean up all of the way. After twisting and braiding it, I was proud to say that it wasn't terrible looking, the color of the blue rope was still there, and it wasn't _too_ frayed.

I discovered the bracelet after going back into the house and screwing around for a while, and then…well, I don't know much time passed from my first try to my second, but I had the bright idea that maybe my new bracelet would allow me travel farther.

It was epic fail.

I gave up on trying to go farther for now, maybe when the people come it can 'mysteriously' appearing as a gift, and then I'll be able to follow _them_ instead of this damned house.

At least its roomy and has interesting stuff.

Today I'm going to allow myself the joy of music, see what I've missed. I was delighted a while ago to find an old boom box hidden away in one of the rooms, the batteries in it aren't dead, so I can listen to what it has to offer. I haven't heard music in a long time, mainly because the power to the house has been off, for obvious reasons. The music is loud, and even with my ghost hearing I can't hear much beyond it, but I could swear that I heard something in the drive way.

I go to check, but there is no one, again. There have been a few times I thought I heard the sound of a car, almost every time it was a false alarm, and while it makes me sad, I still check every time.

The music is still loud, but I don't think anyone minds, after all, I'm the only one within a good mile or more radius, yet as I turn around I see what I've been waiting ages for.

People.

I grin wickedly, because now I can finally begin to have fun again, and I won't be alone anymore. I don't remember much about life, little to nothing at all really, except for what my book tells me, but even I can tell that these people, _my people,_ are extremely lovely, even the men.

For some reason I'm proud of myself, for choosing such a great spot. There are seven of then, four boys and three girls, and I almost feel like a mother getting her first home finally settled.

The older blond is frowning at the music, and quicker than I can blink, he's turned it off. Not that I'm slow, but apparently I had forgotten how fast people moved, I just hope it won't be an issue. I float my way into the spare junk room where they keep all of their unnecessary things, and wait for them to finish unpacking, I figure that I can wait for my introductions until after they have settled.

I can't wait to reveal my tangible form! I've worked so long on perfecting it…


	3. Chapter 3: Joy and Questions

It's been less than an hour since they arrived, but I can hear them in the main room discussing something. I suppose it might have something to do with the music sheets I left on the piano from my experimenting with composing. I had diddled with such things in life, and was still intrigued after death.

Floating myself down from the room I was in I look at all of them. They are tense, I wonder why? I suppose, though, if I came to a previously empty home and found music blasting inside, I would be worried too. Quite particularly when the instrument that caused it to play was run on _batteries_ of all things.

Smiling I center myself amidst them, the youngest blond boy's…man's, I suppose, eyes widen as I brush by him and his head shoots up. They all have their focus on him, so I materialize in front of him, but at a distance. I'm proud that he noticed me, so he deserves a treat.

"Welcome home." I smile giddily, eager for introductions. I'm not Casper, but I'm still friendly enough to hope that we will all get along. These people…my people…Do not seem to be related. I am fine with it, we will be a rag-tag sort of family.

In less than a moment they are all looking at me, curious, and entirely wary. My visible form is nearly flawless by now, the only imperfection being that my feet do not touch the ground. That's always been an iffy one, I can never tell whether my feet are **on** the floor or _through_ it. To be safe, I hover as close as possible.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our home?" The eldest blond asks. His tone is friendly, but his eyes are puzzled. I briefly wonder if they can tell that I have no heart beat. The one who first noticed me stands as well before advancing on me till we are face to face.

"Hello. We will be sharing this home, so I would prefer you call me Naibre." The name itself is a mix of my first and middle name, Breann, but they do not know this. The boy, eyes still as wide as when he first felt me pass, lifts his hand and attempts to touch my cheek.

I walk through him before he can. I hear his sharp intake of breath behind me, but I am already seated on the sofa, or close to, though I am still not quite touching.

"I would like to know your names as well, if at all possible. I've been alone a very long time…I am…eager…you might say, to speak to others again." I know that this was their home before they came, these are the ones in some pictures I found, the pictures were old, I can only imagine it has been some time since they visited.

There is no worry, though, for I have kept everything aired and dusted. I had thought the time between the last time they were home and now was too long, that there would be a new, different, family to come, but this is just as well.

The eldest man stands, his eyes intent on me. I imagine they are aware, by now, that I am a ghost, and that I have taken residence in their home. Our home.

"My name is Carlisle. Do you know when you died?" He approaches the subject carefully, as if wary that I might throw some form of tantrum. What a silly question he asks, if I know? I humor him all the same.

"When I died? Yes. When I was born? Yes. My name? of course! Do not be silly, I know exactly who I am how, when, and why I died. I may guarantee you, there will be no disposing of me, so don't try." I give him a look that clearly says not to screw with me, though my eyes are dancing in good humor. Shifting my eyes to the others, then back to him as a prompt, I wait for their names as well.

"I suppose if you are adamant, then we will keep you." His tone is lightly amused, the others seem slightly bewildered at my presence.

I am introduced to them all, one at a time, beginning with the boy. His name is Jasper Hale, and I quickly do away with calling him 'the boy', more so because he appears my own age, and addressing him as younger would be rude.

I float genially around and examine each one as they are introduced, happy with what my search yields. I had never had the chance to examine emotions, as I have not been near people since my death, and I was not in the right state of mind to begin practice then. My new family is interesting, to say the least.

Their emotions differ from person to person, though I have only the slightest grasp on how to check what they feel, and I do not know how to interpret some of the feelings I receive.

The others gradually come into focus, and I smile in bemusement. This is my new family…The Cullen's.

"I suppose you are all busy what with resettling, I will leave you to yourselves." I turn, ready to dissipate, but Carlisle prompts me.

"You never told us when you died. His words are gentle, still treating me as if I were breakable glass. I suppose he will learn with time.

"Don't be silly! You asked if I knew when I died, not if I would tell you!" I reply, laughter in my voice.

"I'll tell you anyway, though, I died July 4th, 1972. I was 18. Would you like to know where as well? Don't worry, I didn't get blood anywhere, I hung myself. Right from that beam there." I said, pointing to the ceiling beam across the stairs.

They are all silent as I turn away, this time no one stops me, and I fade out of view. I am still in the room, but they do not need to know that.

I watch them turn to each other, and I know they are wondering whether their new house guest is insane or not. I am. I just don't really care about how or where I died, it was a mile-point in my 'life', not an ending to it.

"She is an interesting character. I wonder how strong her 'ghostly' powers are." Alice says, her tone is pleasant, and I find it soothing.

"I don't understand. Are not ghosts meant to be sad? She is…joyous. It makes no sense." They all turn to Jasper as I with hold a snort of laughter. Yes…in tie they will understand everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Settling the Insanity

WARNING!!! I don't own Twilight, nor the characters within. Well…some of the characters. But if you find them in the books or movie, then they probably weren't made by me.

Reviews are cherished, review-Ers are loved. XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I float slowly through the house as they gradually settle back into living, briefly I wonder if they are going to be sleeping soon. I don't remember too much, but as far as my book tells me, when it becomes night they should go to sleep and dream.

Although I would like to believe this, the sun set over and hour ago, and they are all still running strong. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett flickered upstairs into what I have identified as Edwards room, the girls are holding 'council' in Alice's, whilst the 'parents' are in their own room.

Through out all of this, I'm stuck puzzling over their oddities. Dead as I am, I don't know for certain if their actions are normal or not, I think its really been far to long for me to know anything much about human interactions. The only other solution is that during my occupation of this house, I have sufficiently gone insane.

I don't think I like that idea terribly.

I'm going to just give up on that for now, and go listen in on the boys. Darting through the ceiling, I allow my body to hang out on the third floor and my head to stick through onto the second floor, peeking into the room discreetly.

…not that they would really see me any way. Though it might be amusing for someone to be walking around on the third floor, only to see my decapitated body hanging upside down on the floor, rump in the air.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"…Whatever Edward, I think this is cool. Come on! We got our own poltergeist, how awesome is that?!" Emmett Exclaims, his boisterous voice being the first thing I can make out.

"The point still stands, this is not where she belongs. We don't know the circumstances behind _why_ that girl committed suicide, it wouldn't be right to just start calling her our pet." I hear from Edward. Looking between the three of them, a brief silence descends, Jasper being the only one I haven't heard from yet.

"…I don't think she did it because she was sad." Both Edward and Emmett look at Jasper in confusion, my own grin betraying how proud I am. Really, he picks up these cues so quickly! I wonder if it would be wrong to use favoritism in my family.

" Don't get me wrong Edward, I agree with you half way as well, she wouldn't like being called our pet, and having something intangible that screw with everything in the house but can't be punished isn't good. I'm just saying it isn't the worst that could happen." He stops his small speech as they think things over, I myself decide I've listened in long enough. Might as well move over to visit my girls.

Just as I get to the door, it opens. I'm slightly puzzled, though, I didn't think I had been with the others so long that these two would finish whatever it was they were doing. Just as I'm thinking this, Rosalee steps out and 'fwips' off downstairs to the place I first met them.

Curiously, I sink through the floor to see everyone else there already.

'when did they get the time to tromp into here? I certainly hope I don't have missing moments in my memory…that's a little bit scary to think about.'

"Naibre, will you join us please?" Mr. Cullen announces calmly, his voice is friendly, but I hadn't realized they would willingly include me in their family discussions so soon. I shrug before floating next to the window wall, giving off the illusion that I am leaning against it before materializing once more. it's a very good thing that I got in a lot of practice over the years, I have a feeling I'm gong to spend a lot of time going tangible and intangible with my people.

"You called, Mr. Cullen?" I ask politely, curious as to what they want me for. I shift slightly uncomfortable, as seven pairs of Topaz eyes immediately focus on me. I'm unaccustomed to having others staring, and briefly wonder if that is something I have unconsciously carried on from my humanity.

He smiles at me warmly before waving me closer.

"Please, as you said, we are going to be sharing this home. Call me Carlisle." His words sooth my uneasiness quickly, though for the death of me, I don't know why a ghost should feel uneasy. I at least make the attempt of appearing as though I am walking as I approach and sit on the couch next to Esme.

Everything is silent for a moment as I survey their expressions, really wondering what this is about now. I believe that I have always been curious, and the suspense is killing me.

…hee hee…really bad spirit humor, forgive me.

Finally Carlisle's expression relaxes into a some what serious one, and he opens his mouth.

"This might sound odd to you, but since you seem to have…how should I put this…'inherited' us, you deserve to know that we aren't exactly human." He seems to believe that this is something entirely serious and awful, as if he were telling me the meaning of the universe.

Unfortunately, as things are going these days, the meaning of the universe just flew completely over my head.

I don't recall there being anything in my book about there being any form of sentient beings that _weren't_ human.

"You see…I and my family are vampires." Once again I am dumbstruck, because I don't know what that word means. It seems familiar, something like a thing you would be taught in kindergarten, and now that you're an adult, are being asked to remember. I believe that Jasper sense my confusion, but he doesn't say anything.

"…Ok. I suppose that explains the lack of slumber? And super speed?" It only just hit me that perhaps this whole 'Vampire' thing might be the so called _lapses_ in my memory. By far, it is a much more acceptable solution than my insanity; because me going crazy is an idea that just grates at my pride.

They seem pleased with me, that I should have caught on so quickly. I fidget with my noose bracelet momentarily, and try to examine their emotions again. It certainly isn't much more clear than earlier, but I get the vague notion that they are thoughtful. I bask in the glow of free flowing emotion from them, and can't help but think that their souls seem terribly enriched with knowledge and age.

I wonder…how old that makes them…

"Yes. Both of those. I had thought you would have more questions though…Or at least been slightly frightened, ghost or not." he looks at me inquisitively, and I feel a grin tugging at my lips. Frightened? Heavens, no! why would I be frightened? I am as much from a movie as it gets, they cannot possibly be worse.

"Pardon…if I may?" I hear the soothing sound of Jasper's voice as he stands and moves to in front of my seated form. I nod curiously, allowing him too reach forward. Instead of him doing anything in specific, his hands find their way to my wrist and pluck my bracelet from my arm, the material sliding through as if I hadn't been there at all.

He examines it silently, toying with the faded and crossed threads.

"What is this from?" He continues to examine it, turning it this way and that. Smiling tentatively, my fingers reach forward and caress the material lovingly, it being the only thing I can truly feel.

A small shock goes through my arm as my finger touches, but does not go through his own. Ignoring it as an oddity, I sigh and answer him.

"My noose. The people who cleaned me up…they did not remove all of the things I left behind. Once I mastered my abilities enough to touch things, I took down what was left and made this. Oddly…it is the only thing I can truly** feel**." He seems content with my explanation, though glancing up, Carlisle's interest seems to have been peaked.


End file.
